Reviens-Moi (Come Back To Me)
by Maayou
Summary: A la mort de son bien aimé Neji, Tenten se jure de ne plus jamais souffrir comme elle a souffert. Peu à peu elle s'éloigne de ses amis et rejoint l'ANBU. Elle devient une marionette, une machine pour tuer. Néanmoins il existe un jutsu très puissant capable de faire revivre les morts... Neji saura-t-il la ramener à la maison, la ramener à lui ? [Rated M]
1. Chapter 1

: COME BACK TO ME (Reviens-moi) : 

* * *

Tenten avait un mauvais sentiment quant à la stratégie conçue pour la guerre. Changer brusquement de méthode de combat ne la rassurait pas du tout et elle trouvait d'ailleurs l'idée complètement _folle_ \- bien que les Nara fussent loin de l'être. Mais quand même ! Toute leur vie les shinobis étaient habitués à être entraînés par équipe de trois, et voilà qu'ils devaient s'adapter au style de shinobis qu'ils ne connaissaient non seulement pas, mais aussi qu'ils n'avaient _jamais_ vu ? C'était de la folie, et le pire était qu'elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à en était consciente.

Mais ce qui la dérangeait par-dessus tout était le fait qu'elle serait loin de son équipe durant la guerre, et ça non. Elle considérait son équipe comme étant sa famille. Et elle devait être là pour veiller sur eux. Surtout parce que l'un des membres, Neji, avait une tendance stupide à n'avoir aucun n'amour propre et à ne pas hésiter à se lancer dans la galère sans même penser à son angle mort.

C'était à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Depuis que Neji et elle se connaissaient, Tenten avait toujours gardé un oeil sur lui. C'était un accord qui s'était établi naturellement entre eux deux, ce au fil des années. Gai sensei et Rock Lee s'entrainaient ensemble, la laissant elle et lui se débrouiller. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait : Neji se chargeait de se battre contre l'ennemi au corps à corps pendant qu'elle protégeait ses arrières.

Ils se battaient ensemble.

Mais à cause de cette fichue guerre et des damnés Nara, elle ne pourrait pas veiller sur lui, et elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La stratégie était simple : diviser les shinobis en fonction de leur style de combat. Elle combattrait par conséquent avec les ninjas au style offensif qui utilisaient le style longue portée, et lui avec exactement le contraire, au corps à corps. Neji avait en plus la particularité de défense grâce à son kaiten.

Comment pourrait-elle savoir si Neji, Lee et Gai allaient bien ?

Elle _détestait_ ce plan.

Ce fut dans cette humeur massacrante que Tenten rentra chez elle, suivie de Neji, qui restait silencieux.

Plus tard, il tenta de la rassurer. Il était occupé à attacher son hitai-ate quand il lui parla, adossé contre le mur de sa chambre.

\- Nous serons plus efficace ainsi, dit-il avec fermeté. Tenten.

Celle-ci, assise sur son lit, ne lui offrit même pas l'honneur d'une réponse. Bras croisés et sourcils froncés, elle fixait le sol, agacée. Neji, lui, l'observait à travers son reflet dans le miroir avant de secouer la tête. Tenten s'inquiétait toujours trop.

La kunoichi finit par soupirer. _Bien sûr_ , la guerre était dangereuse et elle se sentait honorée d'y participer, de protéger son village. Mais c'était juste que... elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et Tenten faisait toujours confiance en son instinct. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le sentait pas. Non pas qu'ils allaient perdre, mais elle avait la nette impression qu'ils sous estimaient énormément leurs ennemis, et qu'ils se jetaient tout droit dans la gueule du loup...

Et personne ne pouvait le lui retirer.

Neji fronça les sourcils et se détacha du mur, et vint se positionner face à elle. Il toucha son épaule, mais elle le repoussa :

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Neji. J'ai l'impression que même toi tu es assez stupide pour être d'accord avec cette stratégie !

Il lui lança un regard froid.

\- Arrête tes bêtises, trancha-t-il sèchement. C'est une guerre. La stratégie est au mieux pour qu'on la remporte. Il n'y a pas de toi, ni moi, ni de team Gai. Il y a juste les Alliés et ce n'est certainement pas un jeu.

Tenten le fusilla du regard. Neji avait toujours eu une sèche manière de lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Généralement cela ne l'agaçait pas, mais là si. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de la réprimander.

\- C'est une guerre, dit-elle en le fixant. Nous serons en danger H24. Et ce ne sera pas des inconnus qui vont protéger ton angle mort, Neji. Au final, c'est chacun pour soi. Ce plan est juste nul, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui le voie !

Elle avait vociféré la dernière phrase, poing serré. Neji l'observa en silence, attendant qu'elle se calme.

Au final il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Lentement il dit, l'air extrêmement grave :

\- Alors je serai deux fois plus vigilant.

Yeux plantés dans le blanc laiteux des siens, Tenten ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, néanmoins cela n'arrangeait rien à ce qu'elle pensait - ils courraient droit à leur perte. C'était chacun pour soi.

\- Je ne vais pas partir, assura-t-il.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires il lui prit la main avant qu'elle ne puisse se dérober. Il caressa sa paume avec un geste rassurant, l'expression tendre.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, ajouta-t-il avec douceur. Je te le promets.

Tenten sentit ses yeux piquer alors qu'elle l'observait, l'air grave.

 _Je ne veux pas te perdre,_ pensa-t-elle lourdement.

Ces mots étaient lourds dans sa gorge, et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas les énoncer. Les dire revenaient à avouer qu'il y avait un risque qu'il s'en aille, et elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ils allaient remporter la guerre, sains et saufs.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'il comptait énormément pour elle et qu'il devait faire attention.

Neji était très intelligent. Il _savait_ tout ça. Le lui dire était inutile.

Pourtant elle demeurait inquiète.

Elle lâcha sa main :

\- Tu vas être en retard pour ta mission, lui rappela-elle. Tu devrais y aller.

Il y eut un silence, mais Tenten n'ajouta rien d'autre.

\- Bien, dit-il sèchement.

Il l'observa un moment, comme pour vérifier quelque chose, mais elle tourna la tête. Elle voulait être seule avec elle-même. Il finit par acquiescer et partir. 

* * *

La première chose que fit Neji lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut de grimacer. Il avait mal au crâne mais rien de trop difficile. Il s'assit (il était allongé dans un lit) et comprit qu'il était dans unes des tentes aménagées en un pseudo hôpital quand il remarqua qu'un autre shinobi était allongé, blessé, non loin de lui.

Neji leva les doigts pour toucher ses yeux.

\- L'utilisation excessive de ton byakugan à faillit bruler tes cellules, expliqua une voix que Neji connaissait oh que très bien à sa droite.

S'il était surpris, il ne le montra bien sûr pas. Tenten était assise juste à sa gauche, sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

\- Je vais bien, lui dit le Hyuuga avant qu'elle ne le lui demande.

\- Ah. Bien sûr, persifla-t-elle, sarcastique. C'est sûr que si tu allais bien, je ne serais pas là à m'inquiéter.

\- Tu abuses.

\- J'abuses ?

Sa voix monta dans les aigus, confirmant ses soupçons.

Elle était en colère. Très. Elle ne dit rien après, et il décida de ne rien ajouter. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec sa fiancée, non non.

Il l'observa néanmoins. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux semaines et c'était ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient, lui à l'hôpital et elle sur les nerfs.

Heureusement elle allait bien. Il ne discerna ni blessures ni symptômes inquiétants - elle avait seulement l'air fatigué. Elle avait bronzé, et il trouva que cela lui allait mieux. Malheureusement ses sourcils froncés et ses bras croisés lui rappelèrent aussi qu'elle lui en voulait énormément.

Quand Neji essaya de s'asseoir pourtant, elle se leva aussitôt et fut à ses côtés en un clin d'oeil, soudainement inquiète.

\- Non, hors de question que tu bouges. Shizune m'a dit que tu dois te reposer, Neji. Reste allongé.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'allonger, mais Neji ne se laissait pas faire. Il leva les yeux sur elle et répliqua avec fermeté :

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de savoir si j'ai besoin de repos ou non.

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne serais pas là sinon !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et erreur, elle ne le manqua pas.

Elle se redressa et posa une main sur sa hanche, pointant avec accusation son index dans sa direction.

\- Non sérieusement Neji ! Utiliser son Byakugan _dix-sept_ _heures d'affilé_ ? C'est à croire que tu le fais exprès, ma parole !

Elle chuchotait mais hurlait presque. Neji, qui s'était assis, tenta de la calmer :

\- Je maîtrisais la situation.

\- Oh ! Alors j'aimerais bien te voir quand tu ne maîtrises _pas_ la situation.

Il agrippa brusquement son avant bras pour qu'elle se calme.

\- Tenten ! Calme-toi.

Tenten vit rouge.

\- Tu oses me demander de me CALMER ?

Neji leva brusquement son index sur sa bouche et fronça les sourcils. Il désigna le blessé du menton et dit de sa voix grave et basse :

\- Tu ne veux pas le réveiller.

Tenten secoua la tête et se détacha de lui. Elle croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos.

Neji poussa un long soupir et attrapa sa taille afin qu'elle s'asseye sur son lit. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle se laisse faire, mais contre toute attente elle ne riposta pas. Il l'assit sur ses propres genoux et passa son bras dans son dos pour la rassurer.

Elle l'observa, silencieuse.

Il caressa l'intérieur de sa paume avec son pouce et planta son regard d'améthyste dans le sien.

\- Mon travail, dit-il avec profondeur, c'est de contribuer à tous afin que l'on remporte cette guerre. Je ne compte pas me ménager.

\- Comment tu comptes faire ça si tu te mets si bêtement en danger ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix blessée. Neji.

\- ...Je maitrisais la situation, répéta-t-il ensuite, et elle secoua la tête.

\- Je te déteste.

\- C'est faux.

Elle ne le repoussa pas quand il passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Juste un petit baiser, mais Tenten se sentait déjà moins énervée.

\- _Tenten_ , appela-t-il tel une prière.

Et lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts la caresser sous son tee-shirt, sa paume se poser sur sa joue, son odeur ennivrer ses sens et sa bouche l'embrasser profondément, elle oublia tout. 

* * *

Tenten ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle rata la scène où Neji se lança dans le dos de Hinata pour la protéger elle et Naruto. Elle rata le moment où il fut transpercé.

Néanmoins, elle _les entendit_ crier.

Naturellement tout le monde criait - c'était la guerre.

Mais ces cris là étaient différents. Ils étaient entre l'agonie, le choc, le désespoir et... et la douleur. Et ce fut comme si ces cris là _l'appelaient_. Elle ne reconnut pas la voix, pas tout de suite. Mais elle se sentit comme... concernée.

Appelée.

Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Hinata. Et Naruto. D'abord elle ne comprit pas la scène - les deux étaient à genoux, et elle était à deux doigts de leur hurler que l'heure n'était pas au repos, mais elle remarqua autre chose. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls par terre.

Un corps, inerte, gisait à leurs côtés.

Et Tenten, comme dotée d'un sixième sens, _sut_.

C'était comme si une voix, intérieure et abominable, lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir de plus près ce qu'il se passe.

Elle se mit à courir au rythme des battements de son cœur, esquivant les coups qui lui étaient adressés, et enfonçant un wakisashi pile dans la trachée d'un zetsu. Du sang gicla sur son visage, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir.

Ba-boum-ba-boum-ba-boum.

Quand elle arriva, elle pleurait déjà.

\- Neji !

Elle arriva pile au moment où _il_ s'éteignait et elle s'effondra à genoux devant lui.

\- Non ! Neji, _non_ ! Réponds-moi ! Hurla Tenten en agrippant sa veste, mais il restait horriblement figé.

Elle s'arrêta.

Il était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude... Et son visage... il était ensanglanté, mutilé et sale, mais ses traits étaient indéniablement relâchés.

Ses yeux se posèrent contre son gré sur son front.

Pâle. Immaculé.

La marque... avait disparue.

Soudainement elle peina à respirer normalement. Son coeur trembla beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine, et elle dû agripper son cou pour respirer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur, et elle se mit à trembler violemment. Tenten le lâcha, en état de choc.

Elle compris qu'il était trop tard.

\- RÉPONDS-MOI ! Ordonna-t-elle brusquement en le secouant. Tu m'a promis alors réponds-moi, tu m'entends ! (Elle renifla.) J'ai dit...

Sa voix s'étouffa dans des trémolos, et elle ne sursauta même pas quand Lee posa sa grande main sur la sienne.

\- Tenten...

Sa voix forte et grave était remplie de larmes. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir son mal. Il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours, et elle mordit ses lèvres pour se calmer, poing serré contre la veste de son meilleur ami.

 _Je ne vais pas partir._

Je te le promets, Tenten.

Elle ferma les yeux.

 _Menteur._

 _Tu m'avais promis._

Ce fut à ce moment-là que son coeur, sa vie, mais aussi son âme la quittèrent.

* * *

Pour ceux qui me connaissent sur ce site vous verrez un peu ce nouveau post comme une insulte (je crois).

Je SAIS que je dois updater Echecs et Maths. Je réfléchis juste à comment je vais le faire.

Mais j'ai tellement d'inspiration pour cette histoire...Et puis j'ai envie de l'écrire depuis que Kishimoto a tué Neji comme un lâche, alors voilà.

Ce qui est cool c'est que, dans mon histoire, Neji revis ;)

Review quand même ? La suite est déjà écrite :D


	2. Chapter 2

Holà !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leur favoris, qui me suivent ect. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Caeme qui m'a offert une super review, très détaillée ect. Merci beaucoup !

Et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)

* * *

...Reviens-Moi...

{o}{o}{o}{o}

 _Six mois plus tard  
_  
\- Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, n'est-ce pas ?

Tenten ne répondit pas, et Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Ces temps-ci, elle avait du mal à reconnaitre son agent. Tenten avait l'air terriblement fatiguée. Ses yeux habituellement brillants étaient ternes, le regard vide et limite sans émotions - des plis barraient son front.

\- Tu es sûre d'être au point pour cette mission ?

Tenten cligna ses yeux, soudainement réveillée.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis.

\- C'est la cinquième mission que tu prends sans vacances. Tes réflexes doivent être fatigués.

Pour toute réponse Tenten secoua la tête. Non. Elle avait _besoin_ de cette mission.

\- Mes réflexes sont aussi parfaits que d'habitude, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade l'observa un moment sans rien dire mais n'insista pas. Elle lui tendit les détails de la mission.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule sur cette mission, ajouta le Hokage avec sérieux. Je propose que Lee t'y accompagnes.

Que Lee l'accompagne ? Oh non. Tenten prenait soin d'éviter son équipe depuis... depuis la guerre et puis elle n'avait pas besoin de Lee. Même si lui et Gai lui manquaient terriblement elle était beaucoup plus forte sans leur présence.

\- Je suis largement capable d'effectuer cette mission seule, Hokage..." dit-elle sur un ton convaincant.

\- Non, trancha sèchement le Hokage. Tu ne l'es pas. Alors soit tu prends deux semaines de repos, soit tu acceptes que Lee t'y accompagnes.

Tsunade ne la lâcha pas du regard, et Tenten grimaça mauvaisement.

\- Je suis celle qui décide ici, lui rappela froidement la blonde. Tu peux disposer.

Tenten s'inclina avec respect avant de s'en aller, poing serré. Etait-ce trop exiger d'avoir un petit peu de tranquillité ? Elle n'avait rien avoir avec son passé. Aujourd'hui elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Tenten était enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être – elle était puissante. A l'époque elle était beaucoup trop... faible. Dépendante.

Dépendante de _lui_.

Elle voulait se détacher de cela. Tenten était une kunoichi elle ne devait dépendre de personne – surtout _pas_ d'un homme. Aujourd'hui plus rien ne retenait sa force.

Lee ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle l'aimait profondément, mais elle avait besoin de recul entre eux d'eux. Elle le considérait comme un frère.

Et elle ne pouvait pas à nouveau risquer de perdre quelqu'un.

Alors mettre de la distance entre eux deux pouvait adoucir ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lee et Gai. Les limiter, les rendre moins importants à ses yeux.

De la distance ne ferait de mal à personne après tout.

[-x-]

\- Tenten ! Quelle surprise, ça fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

Tenten hocha la tête et tenta de sourire, mais le tout sortit d'une manière maladroite et gauche.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Sourire était difficile à présent.

Bien sûr la Yamanaka ne le manqua pas. Soudainement un sentiment que Tenten haïssait apparut dans ses yeux bleus. Un sentiment auquel elle avait eut à faire à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, un sentiment qui la suivait partout alors que personne ne comprenait _vraiment_ ce qu'elle ressentait.

De la pitié.

Bientôt, Ino prononça les mots que Tenten craignait entendre :

\- Tenten, si tu veux en parler... Je suis là. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

 _Non. Tu ne sais pas._

\- Je vais très bien, s'obstina à répondre Tenten, et elle força son sourire, encore. J'ai juste besoin de camomille, si tu en as.

\- Tenten... Je.. je sais que c'est dur. Ca l'a été énormément quand j'ai perdu mon sensei, et j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à comprendre certaines choses… Mais Neji ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça. (Elle hésita :)Tu… tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi. Tu sais bien que je suis là moi, s'il faut...

 _Tait-toi... !_

Tenten leva la main pour l'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire ses mots.

\- Ino. S'il-te-plaît.

Sa voix sortit de manière blanche, mais limite froide. Tenten ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer la haine et la tristesse qui la hantait. Elle avait fait ça un million de fois.

Le faire une autre fois fut tout aussi difficile.

Ino l'observa avec l'air profondément triste mais finit par faire volte-face pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin dans l'arrière boutique.

Tenten poussa un soupir et libera brusquement son poing, qu'elle tenait machinalement serré jusque-là.

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir la tranquillité dans sa solitude.

[-x-]

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

 __Tenten n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se retourna et se cramponna sous sa couette, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle était pourtant si fatiguée, si épuisée. Elle en avait mal au crâne, et sa main en tremblait.

Mais elle savait que si elle fermait les yeux, ses cauchemars reviendraient la hanter.

Et Tenten n'en pouvait plus.

Elle en était à bout.

Tout cela par _sa_ faute, encore.

 _Il_ n'était plus là, et maintenant elle se rendait compte à quel point la vie était comme la mort sans _lui_.

A quel point elle était vide, parce qu' _il_ lui avait tout prit.

Qu'elle possédait une âme mais que son coeur lui avait été violemment arraché. 

[-x-]

Après la guerre, Tenten avait coupé les ponts avec un grand nombre de personne mais surtout avec Hinata et Naruto.

Elle trouvait cela trop injuste que, parce qu'Hinata voulait se sacrifier, Neji se sentait obligé de la protéger.

Ce qui la dégoûtait le plus était leur amour naissant. Cet idiot de Naruto avait enfin compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour la Hyuuga, et les deux vivaient maintenant le grand amour, comme si de rien était.

Cela donnait à Tenten une violente envie de vomir. C'était pire que tout : voir le bonheur d'une amie écraser le sien.

Même Sakura s'était mise avec cet imbécile de Sasuke, qui, depuis leur enfance, leur avait donné que des choses horrible. Et elle le reprenait, fermant les yeux sur son passé destructeur.

Comme si son soi-disant amour pour lui changeait tout, comme si cela _suffisait_.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Pas plus tard qu'hier, elle avait eut le malheur de les croiser...

Elle en avait horreur. Bon nombre de personne faisaient l'erreur de _le_ comparer avec Sasuke, avec ses expressions neutres, son côté prodige, son regard...

Tenten secoua la tête et se força à penser à autre chose.

C'était tellement injuste. Tous terminaient par être heureux.

Elle pourtant, qui, malgré son infortune avait pu toucher au bonheur, finissait seule, oubliée de tous.

C'était trop injuste.

[-x-] 

\- Tenten, ma douce fleur... comment vas-tu ?

Gai sensei avait insisté à ce qu'elle déjeune avec lui ce midi, et Tenten n'avait pas pu résister. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ni parlé depuis près d'un mois et c'était trop pour elle. Elle essayait d'être forte, de ne compter que sur elle-même... Mais son âme en avait besoin. Elle pensait toujours à Gai et Lee - elle se demandait s'ils allaient bien, s'ils étaient vivants, et ce jusqu'à s'en rendre malade.

Elle devait le voir. Si seulement elle pouvait le voir sans qu'il ne la regarde avec pitié et qu'il ne lui pose des questions pareilles.

\- Je vais bien, sensei.

Sa voix sortit de manière éteinte et Tenten s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa pour se donner une posture convenable.

\- Tsunade veut que je prennes des vacances, dit-elle avec un ton _presque_ plaisantin.

Gai, qui semblait trop grand et trop musclé pour ce petit salon de thé trop cosy, acquiesça en touchant son menton. Il portait toujours sa tenue verte mais se déplaçait maintenant en fauteuil roulant.

Tenten l'observa avec fureur. Cette satanée guerre lui avait enlevée la seule chose pour lequel il se levait le matin...

Tout. Cette guerre leur avait tout pris, à elle et à son équipe. Ils avaient perdu un coéquipier et leur sensei était maintenant en fauteuil roulant.

\- Tenten. Tenten !

Tenten cligna ses yeux marron et leva les yeux sur Gai. Il affichait une mine préoccupée :

\- Tu as en effet vraiment besoin de vacances, ma chère ! Plaisanta-t-il mais il perdit vite son sourire.

Tenten esquissa un demi-sourire et acquiesça lentement.

\- Tenten... ma fille, ménage-toi. A ce train-là, tu risques de gâcher ta jeunesse, et ce n'est pas bon.

\- Je vais bien, Gai sensei, répondit Tenten tel un robot.

Elle l'avait tellement répété, ces mois passés ! Pourquoi diable personne ne la croyait ?

\- Tu... tu es parti le voir ? S'enquit son maître après un petit silence.

Tenten secoua la tête. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Visiter sa tombe ? Plutôt mourir.

\- Neji n'aimerait pas que tu agisses ainsi.

Tenten grimaça au son de _son_ prénom. Comment osait-il parler en son nom ? Et encore, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire s' _il_ n'apprécierait pas son comportement ? Elle ne lui appartenait guère.

Soudainement elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de voir son maitre. Il la connaissait beaucoup trop.

Et il continuait de parler de _lui_.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, rétorqua Tenten plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, puisqu'il n'est plus là pour le voir ?

Maito Gai la fixa un moment, et Tenten évita son regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Donc une fois qu'une personne qui t'es chère disparait, ses volontés et valeurs ne méritent plus rien ? C'est ce que tu me dis, Tenten ?

Il avait presque haussé la voix, mais ne voulant sûrement pas la brusquer, il n'en fit rien. Mais Tenten connaissait son maître, elle savait que lorsqu'il parlait sérieusement, il l'était, et ce de manière limite sévère.

Et il y avait une ombre de déception dans sa voix, ce qui la blessa plus que ce qu'elle ne devrait ressentir.

Tenten enfonça son ongle dans sa paume pour ne pas hurler et leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas ce dont je t'ai enseigné.

\- Les gens changent, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ils changent ou ils se révèlent un jour être quelqu'un d'autre.

Gai mis du temps à répondre, mais quand il le fit, ce fut (avec surprise) sur un ton plaisantin :

\- Comment trouves-tu ta viande ? J'ai mangé la mienne un peu trop rapidement et…

Tenten, surprise, marqua une pause. Puis, avec un sourire hésitant, elle lui donna une tranche de bœuf.

Mais quand son maître parla, elle perdit son sourire :

« - ...J'espère simplement que tu ne m'effaceras pas de ta mémoire le jour où je vous quitterai, Lee et toi. Même si c'est un sacrifice.»

Et Tenten resserra le poing sous la table.

* * *

Chapitre beaucoup plus dark... Anyway. Je vous jure que l'histoire sera plus gaie !

Merci d'avoir lu : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Reviens-Moi

Par Maayou

Bonne lecture ! :DD

(PS : Je travaille en ce moment sur la suite de Echecs et Maths so... gardez espoir lol)

* * *

Tenten se leva brusquement sur le bruit de coups violents portés contre sa porte d'entrée, mais ce fut surtout à cause de la voix tonitruante de son coéquipier Rock Lee qui hurlait son nom. Il devait à peu près être cinq heures du matin et elle venait tout juste de s'endormir mais elle ne perdit pas de temps de se demander la raison pour laquelle il le faisait – cela devait sûrement être très grave.

Elle bondit hors du lit et se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle précipitamment. Quelqu'un est mort ?

Rock Lee secoua vivement la tête. Il avait l'air fatigué, ce qui lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. Des épais cernes marquaient son visage, et ses yeux ronds portaient moins de lumière. Lui aussi, endeuillé, était très touché. Il l'observait avec inquiétude :

\- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! Ne me refais pas une frayeur pareille, douce fleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pressa-t-elle brusquement.

Parce que son coéquipier prit brusquement un air peiné, elle sut que c'était grave. Et Tenten ne survivrait pas la mort d'un autre de ses amis. Elle ne le survivrait pas.

\- C'est Gai, c'est ça ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu peux le dire, je sais que c'est ça !

Elle avait hurlé, et Lee fronça les sourcils, l'expression inquiète de nouveau.

Il secoua la tête :

\- Non. (Tenten poussa un soupir de soulagement.)

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est juste… La… La tombe de Neji a été saccagée, finit par avouer son ami.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux. _Qui_ a osé le toucher ?!

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- On ne sait pas mais.. c'est pas le pire. Je ne sais pas s'il est prudent de t'en parler…

\- Rock Lee, parle !

Il déglutit.

« - Son… son cadavre a disparu. »

* * *

\- Il semble que plusieurs cadavres du cimetière furent été dérobés, expliqua le Hokage avec sérieux. Personne n'avait remarqué car un genjustsu très puissant occupait la zone – avant que Hatake Kakashi ne se rende compte de l'illusion. Les corps furent pris il y a environ trois jours d'après nos scientifiques. Tous ont un point commun : ils possèdent un kekkei genkai. Nous avons une idée bien précise de qui est derrière tout ça – ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive au village. J'ai envoyé des équipes afin de sécuriser le périmètre des frontières du village. Vous vous occuperez de me ramener les corps et le salaud qui a osé.

Après ce que Lee lui avait avoué, ils avaient courus jusqu'à la tour du Hokage, où les autres équipes les attendaient. Tsunade avait déjà envoyé une équipe d'ANBU en patrouille, mais apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas. Tenten serra le poing et baissa la tête. Elle était impuissante. Son cœur était trop meurtri par les évènements : elle ne supporterait pas qu'on ne _le_ touche, même s'il était…

Elle déglutit. Même en pensée, elle ne pouvait pas prononcer ce mot.

\- Tenten, Shikamaru et Hinata, vous vous chargerez de me ramener le corps de Neji Hyuuga.

Tenten tressaillit. Maintenant qu'elle était face aux ordres, elle réalisait peu à peu qu'elle n'en était pas si capable au final, et elle en eut honte. Elle ferait tout pour le retrouver, oui. Mais ramener _son_ corps ? Il lui était déjà difficile d'accepter le fait qu'il n'était plus, alors aller le chercher ? Faire face à la réalité était ce qui lui était le plus difficile.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Questionna-t-elle brusquement, et ce sur un ton presque déplacé. Pourquoi ne pas prendre celui d'Itachi Uchiha ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui m'en charge, grommela Sasuke à ses côtés, mais elle l'ignora.

\- Hokage sama, s'il vous plaît.

Le fait était qu'elle avait décidé d'avancer. _Il_ était de son passé. S' _il_ avait décidé de l'abandonner, elle en ferait autant.

Mais quand Tsunade répondit, Tenten en eut la gorge nouée tellement elle en fut choquée :

\- Il y a de grande chance que ce soit Orochimaru qui soit derrière tout ça. A mon avis, s'il parvient à faire ce que je pense… Neji reviendra pour toi.

Sakura eut une exclamation de surprise.

\- Comment ça ? Il est _mort_ !

\- Et Orochimaru n'a pas été capable auparavant de faire revivre les morts pour les contrôler à sa guise ? C'est bien ce qu'il avait fait avec le shodaime et nidaime hokage. Orochimaru est capable de faire tout ce que son esprit sadique lui demande. A mon avis, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait au contraire… et il me tarde d'attraper ce sale malade.

Faire revivre les morts… Tenten en trembla. Alors il y avait une solution pour qu'il vive ? Pour que ces six mois qu'elle venait de passer ne soient qu'un horrible souvenir ? Pour qu'ils puissent… vivre ensemble, comme avant ?

Tenten serra le poing. La revoilà qui retombait dans ses bras parce qu'elle apprenait qu'il pouvait revivre ! Ses sentiments étaient indéniables, mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle était quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. Qu'importe s'il revenait : elle ne retournerait pas vers lui.

\- Mais, demanda Lee, si c'est réellement Orochimaru qui est derrière tout ça, est-ce que les morts seront dans leur état normal, s'ils sont vivant ?

Tsunade perçut la note d'espoir que contenait la voix du jounin et décida de vite les mettre en garde.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ce ne seront sûrement que des cadavres encore plus puissants que lorsqu'ils étaient vivants voilà pourquoi il faut être deux fois plus prudents.

Tenten ignora la douleur perçante qui traversa son cœur, et se mordit la lèvre. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait pensé que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais bien sûr la réalité était toute autre.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se fasse réellement à l'idée qu'il n'était plus là. Après tout, lui l'avait bien quittée sans même y penser. Elle ne devrait même pas lui accorder autant d'importance. Et elle ne devrait _pas_ dépendre d'autrui, surtout pas d'un homme.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous envoyer par équipe ? Demanda Ino, qui se tenait juste à côté de Tenten. Après tout, Shikamaru sera plus efficace avec moi. Quant à Lee, il connait par cœur Tenten et Neji.

Ino avait été affiliée avec Kiba et Rock Lee afin de chercher le corps d'un homme du clan Shimura et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Shikamaru est un bon stratège. Hinata possède le byakugan. Tenten saura maîtriser Neji si besoin est. D'autres questions ?

Parce que personne ne répondit, Tsunade leur passa les rouleaux qui comportaient les détails de la mission.

\- J'aimerais que vous partiez le plus vite possible, expliqua la sannin. Orochimaru (si c'est lui) est un homme dangereux et fourbe. A mon avis, si ces corps ont disparus dans les environs deux heures du matin avant-hier, il est déjà prêt. Vous le connaissez déjà. Soyez prudents. Et Tenten…

Tout le monde partait, et Tenten s'arrêta.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne baisse pas ta garde. Celui que tu vas voir n'est pas celui que tu connaissais.

Tenten ne répondit pas et fit volte-face. Elle ne ferait aucun commentaires, après tout ce n'était qu'une mission, une parmi les milliers qu'elle compterait, et ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière. C'était son travail, et c'était comme ça qu'elle voyait la tâche : comme un devoir.

Ce n'était pas le corps de son défunt fiancé qu'elle allait chercher.

C'était simplement celui d'un shinobi, mort au combat.

Alors il n'y aurait aucun problème.

* * *

La neige était sublime. Blanche et immaculée, elle recouvrait tout le pays de la foudre, où Tenten, Shikamaru et Hinata étaient envoyés. Hinata renifla et releva la tête. Elle tombait malade, mais elle était quasi-certaine d'avoir senti le chakra de son cousin plus tôt, alors qu'elle observait, tel un aigle, l'horizon. Ils approchaient le village caché du son, nommé Oto – ce qui confirmait les soupçons de Tsunade quant au responsable de tout ça. Orochimaru avait lui-même crée ce village pour y mener ses expériences…

Hinata se força à accélérer. Elle ne devait pas abandonner. Après tout, c'était grâce à son cousin si elle et Naruto étaient toujours en vie…

Et elle le devait aussi à Tenten.

Tenten avait d'abord sentit les battements de son cœur s'arrêter quand la Hyuuga avait dit l'avoir vu, mais tout cela semblait bien flou pour elle. Tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu de ses propres yeux il était inutile de commencer à devenir folle.

Une question subsistait pourtant. Elle ne voyait guerre ce que faisait le chakra de son défunt coéquipier dans les parages.

Un leurre ?

* * *

L'ambiance au camp était froide : personne ne parlait. Shikamaru faisait même semblant de dormir dans un coin. Tenten, appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, faisait tourner machinalement un de ses kunai parfaitement aiguisés, aux aguets.

Elle n'avait pas sommeil. Et puis elle savait parfaitement que si elle dormait, ses cauchemars sur lui viendraient la hanter de nouveau.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué, tu sais.

Tenten faillit sursauter. Elle baissa les yeux sur Hinata qui était assise près du feu. La Hyuuga lui montrait son dos et le silence qui suivit fut si froid que Tenten se demanda si elle venait vraiment de lui parler, mais elle avait 100% confiance en ses sens.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et recommença à jouer avec son kunai.

\- Ce n'est pas… Je… je ne suis pas responsable, poursuivit-elle d'une voix minuscule.

Pour l'espace d'une seconde, Tenten eut un pincement au cœur. Elle _savait_ que ce n'était pas réellement la faute de son amie, et la culpabiliser ne changerait pas la vérité. Elle savait aussi que Hinata souffrait énormément de la mort de son cousin, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Tenten en avait ras le bol d'être perçue comme étant heureuse, l'idiote positive qui ne semblait souffrir de rien. D'être douce – pourquoi faire ? Sa vie n'avait été que difficile depuis sa naissance. Elle avait grandi à l'orphelinat de Konoha, avait mis corps et âme dans tous ses entrainements afin de pouvoir entrer à l'académie, et avait continué de ramer dans sa nouvelle équipe car ses coéquipiers avaient une force d'ours et un tempérament d'acier.

Toute sa vie avait été difficile. Malgré ses efforts elle n'était jamais mise en avant, jamais recommandée. Tenten avait eu le cœur brisé lorsque Tsunade, son idole, avait choisi Sakura comme élève.

Encore une fois elle passait après. Exactement comme lui, avec sa famille. Etant un Bunke, il n'était rien aux yeux des Sôke.

Et c'était seulement auprès de son équipe qu'elle était une priorité. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée, et maintenant, même _lui_ l'abandonnait – lui qui lui avait promis tant de fois le contraire.

Elle ferma les yeux et le revit mourir à ses pieds, pour eux – Naruto et Hinata.

Il l'avait abandonnée pour les sauver. Neji avait choisi sa mort – et c'était le pire - avait-il ne serait-ce qu' _une_ seconde pensé à son équipe, à elle… ?

L'avait-il aimé, d'ailleurs ?

Ou était-ce, comme le reste, juste une vaste blague ?

Tenten serra le poing et pris une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme. Elle était terriblement en colère, et parler à Hinata dans cet état n'était pas le bon moment.

Néanmoins la Hyuuga méritait une réponse.

Tenten ferma les yeux et répondit froidement :

« - Si tu n'étais pas aussi faible… Ce ne serait jamais arrivé. »

Elle entendit Hinata haleter, mais la kunoichi ne regretta pas ses mots. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'appuyer là où cela faisait mal, et elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne perçut aucun remords.

Elle faillit en rire.

L'ironie. Qui aurait pensé que Tenten finirait comme _lui_ à ses débuts ?

Apparemment, elle devenait comme la neige – froide et insensible.

* * *

C'était de loin la mission la plus gênante que Shikamaru avait effectué, et elle était loin d'être terminée. Aller chercher son ami mort vivant en compagnie des deux filles les plus importantes à ses yeux – Hinata, sa cousine, et Tenten, sa coéquipière/amie/amante. Il savait parfaitement que l'ambiance entre les deux était glaciale, et ne comptez pas sur lui pour faire la conversation – trop de galère.

Alors à part suivre Hinata qui, à l'aide de son byakugan, savait où aller, personne ne parlait.

La guerre étant passée, aucuns ninjas rebelles ne vinrent les attaquer, et ils arrivèrent en moins d'une semaine à la source du chakra que Hinata prenait pour le sien.

\- J-je ne comprends pas, gémit celle-ci, Byakugan activé. Nous sommes en pleins dedans, mais il n'est nulle-part.

En effet, il n'y avait que de la neige à perte de vue et rien d'autre. Tenten croisa les bras afin de se donner un air détaché. Elle-même commençait à sentir son chakra, aussi parfaitement que s'il se tenait en face d'elle et qu'il ne l'avait pas dissimulé. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

C'était comme s'il était là.

\- Peut-être, dit-elle après s'être éclaircit la gorge, que c'est un piège au final. Comme un genjutsu ou quelque chose.

\- Je ne crois pas, contredit aussitôt Shikamaru. A mon avis Hinata l'aurait vu avec son byakugan.

Cela voulait dire qu'il était réellement dans les parages. Tenten fronça les sourcils. S'il était là, et qu'ils ne les voyaient pas… cela voulait dire que _lui_ pouvait.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de vue sa mission : le ramener à la maison. Il n'était pas lui-même, il était…

Soudainement elle eut une idée.

\- Restez aux aguets, ordonna Shikamaru tout en se mettant en garde. Il est dangereux-

Mais Tenten avait une meilleure idée : elle sortit son rouleau d'une vitesse ahurissante et invoqua sa technique sans attendre :

\- Daisoshoryu !

La version améliorée du Sosoryu frappait toute personne se situant aux alentours (quoi qu'elle fit exprès de ne pas Viser Shikamaru et Hinata) – et alors qu'une pluie d'armes chargées de vent s'enfoncèrent dans le sol alors qu'elle tourbillonnait sur elle-même, elle fit une incroyable découverte : elle perçut au loin un demi-cercle bleu clair, tel un Kaiten.

\- Il est là-bas !

\- Tenten, attends ! C'est sûrement un piège !

Mais Tenten courait déjà, délaissant ses deux coéquipiers sans même y penser. Elle ignora la mise en garde de Hinata et ne lâcha pas des yeux le kaiten qu'elle avait vu plus loin. S'il était réellement là…

Elle voulait au moins le voir.

Même s'il n'était pas lui-même, elle en avait terriblement envie.

Bientôt elle arriva en pleine forêt et alors qu'elle sentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait de moins en moins son chakra, elle commença à douter affreusement. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle venait de voir sa technique juste-là. Elle le reconnaissait entre mille, son kaiten était le plus grand du clan. Ou alors avait-elle rêvé, comme elle le faisait souvent ces temps-ci ? Malgré sa colère, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de le voir, même si ce n'était qu'une dernière fois, et lui demander _pourquoi_.

Pourquoi il avait lâchement abandonné sa vie, sans même vouloir se battre contre le destin.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas !

Brusquement, Tenten sentit six coups précis frapper sa colonne vertébrale et elle perdit aussitôt tout contrôle de son corps.

Elle se vit tomber en pleine forêt et commença à avoir peur quand elle sentit que son corps ne réagissait pas. Tenten força ses membres à bouger mais rien à faire, elle tombait comme une pierre.

On venait de lui fermer les tenketsus de sa colonne vertébrale.

Et elle savait très bien qui était l'auteur. Elle se concentra sur le fait de forcer son chakra sur cette zone mais ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia de stupeur.

 _Ses_ yeux, tous prêts des siens, et _sa_ main, attraper la sienne. Et, réalisa-t-elle alors qu'il retint sa chute, c'était indéniablement lui.

Le blanc dégradé de mauve de ses prunelles, le toucher doux et chaud de sa paume…

Et son odeur.

Le choc fut si violent que Tenten perdit connaissance.

* * *

Tadaa ! BON j'espère que côté explications c'est clair. Et je suis persuadée que Orochimaru serait capable de faire des prouesses, côté cadavre et expériences.

Mais c'est à partir de là que l'histoire va devenir intéressante - avec tout plein de nejiten et tout et tout. J'espère que vous appréciez la lecture :)

Restez connectés :D

Bonne vacances ! (et merci énormément pour tous ceux qui commentent, cette histoire est vraiment faire d'un style différent que j'ai toujours voulu essayer.)

((Désolée s'il y a des fautes. J'ai la flemme de me relire une énième fois.)


	4. Chapter 4

Reviens-Moi

Chapitre 4

Bonne lecture ! J'ai UN POCO galéré lol. Vous verrez ;) On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Tenten se réveilla en sursaut, tous reflexes de ninja en alerte. Elle redressa brusquement la tête. Une douleur aiguë lancina son crâne, lui donnant un violent vertige, et elle plissa les yeux pour se calmer.

Elle compta cinq secondes.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle était aveugle. Prise de panique, Tenten se mit à fermer puis à ouvrir les yeux, frénétiquement, à la recherche de lumière, mais rien ne vint. Elle haleta, se demandant où elle était, depuis combien de temps elle était inconsciente, et peina à se rappeler les évènements passés.

Tenten décida de se calmer. Cela ne servait à rien de paniquer : elle devait se ressaisir et décider quoi faire pour sortir de là. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé les 24 dernières heures.

Les tombes saccagées.

Tsunade lui confiant le devoir de ramener _son_ corps.

 _Son_ attaque.

Le trou noir.

Elle comprit par conséquent qu'elle n'était pas aveugle mais seulement dans une pièce sans fenêtre où aucune lumière ne pouvait passer. Au moins elle n'avait pas perdu la tête, pensa sarcastiquement Tenten.

Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé, réalisa-t-elle. Elle l'avait vu. De ses propres yeux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il l'avait paralysée et jetée dans une sorte de cave.

Furieuse, Tenten réfléchit rapidement et décida de se lever. Elle toucha aveuglément le bas de son dos pour atteindre ses parchemins mais, naturellement, elle ne sentit rien. Elle entra dans une colère noire (la kidnapper, oui, mais _voler ses armes ?)_ – et jugea plus intelligent de comprendre où elle se trouvait.

Elle toucha les murs, compta ses pas, et comprit qu'elle était dans une petite pièce où elle pouvait tout juste écarter les bras et les pieds. Tenten, bien que claustrophobe, garda son calme. Elle se contenta de chercher une porte.

Il n'y en avait aucune.

Là, Tenten s'énerva et se mit à hurler.

\- Sortez-moi de là bande de lâche !

Quand personne ne lui répondit, Tenten commença à perdre son calme. Le fait de ne rien voir la rendait folle, et soudainement, elle eut l'impression de s'étouffer : elle bougea dans tous les sens, comme si elle se noyait, et alors que ses bras se cognaient contre les murs, elle eut l'impression qu'un étau resserrait son cœur – elle suffoqua.

\- Le sujet risque de s'abîmer, constata lourdement une voix féminine dans son esprit. Il vaudrait mieux accélérer le processus.

Un soupir, puis :

\- Arrêtez le Genjutsu et faîtes-le entrer.

Tenten haleta quand elle reconnut la voix traînante et rauque d'Orochimaru. Elle le pensait mort. Qu'entendait-il par le « genjutsu » ? Que lui voulait ce malade mental ? Elle n'avait rien à lui donner, pas de kekkei genkai, pas de chakra particulier… rien. Alors pourquoi la torturer ?

Tenten entra dans une colère noire :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Se mit-elle à hurler. Je vous jure, si vous touchez à un seul de mes cheveux, je vous tuerai et danserai sur votre sang !

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, une douleur aiguë la traversa. Elle eut l'impression qu'une pluie d'aiguille la traversait tout à la fois. Tenten crut s'étouffer et se mit à hurler.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il faisait noir et elle avait tellement mal.

A cette heure-ci, elle regretta d'être partie devant sans Shikamaru ni même Hinata.

\- Arrêtez, siffla Orochimaru. Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde la tête, simplement qu'elle ait de la discipline. Libérez-la.

Tenten cligna des yeux et cette fois-ci la pièce noire n'existait plus. Elle se trouvait allongée dans une salle aux lumières pâles qui juraient énormément avec les murs gris. Son lit était dur et inconfortable – Tenten se redressa et se mit en position assise.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne portait qu'une blouse d'hôpital mais était bien trop fatiguée pour réagir sur le fait qu'on l'eut changée. Il faisait extrêmement froid, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Elle n'avait aussi aucune notion du temps. La pièce contenait une fenêtre où Tenten pouvait percevoir des arbres malgré la pluie battante qu'il y avait dehors.

Combien de temps avait-elle été plongée dans un genjutsu ? Où était-elle ?

Il _fallait_ qu'elle s'en aille.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit. Tenten, sur le point de bouger, se figea. Au son même de _ses_ pas, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

 _Il_ était là et la kunoichi ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui hurler de s'en aller ou si elle devait le serrer dans ses bras et enfin se mettre à pleurer.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et sa gorge était nouée et sèche. Tenten baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, qui tremblaient, et décida de compter mentalement pour ne pas perdre la tête. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me regarder, nota-il d'une voix grave, _sa_ voix grave.

Tenten crut que son cœur allait exploser. _Il_ était là. _Il_ parlait.

Et elle était pétrifiée.

Parce qu'elle ne répondit ni ne bougea, elle l'entendit s'approcher, lentement. Et lorsqu'il leva la main vers elle, comme pour la toucher, Tenten réagit enfin : elle secoua brusquement la tête.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Sa voix lui résonna comme étant glaciale, et Tenten fut l'espace d'un instant satisfaite d'avoir pu garder son calme en sa présence.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de bouger. Tenten n'osa pas se retourner.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec son comportement... Tenten ne sut pas quoi, mais quelque chose de grave clochait.

Soudainement, sans qu'elle ne puisse le prévoir, _ses_ doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa joue avec une vitesse ahurissante et avant même qu'elle ne puisse se dégager, il la força à le regarder.

Le geste, trop soudain, l'empêcha même de crier, et elle se tut sous le choc.

Son cœur s'arrêta aussitôt de battre. Le temps s'arrêta. Tenten, stupéfiée, l'observa, lui et son éternelle perfection, sa beauté aristocratique… Sa coiffure impeccable, son nez droit, sa bouche fine et droite, sa mâchoire volontaire – et ses yeux. Ses yeux – _oh mon Dieu_ ses yeux.

Il avait l'air plus âgé, plus mature, et si c'était même possible, plus _puissant_. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu – pourtant elle n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à sa… sa disparition, mais aujourd'hui qu'il était là, et qu'il la regardait comme ça, elle sentait que des années les séparait.

Il avait changé.

Quelque chose en lui… quelque chose en lui manquait, mais elle était beaucoup trop abasourdie pour deviner quoi.

Elle se sentit soudainement immensément triste, comme si tous les sentiments qu'elle refoulait jusque-là lui revenaient brusquement à la surface. Il lui avait tout pris en partant, et elle avait tout fait pour survivre malgré tout, mais maintenant qu'il était là – elle aurait préféré mourir.

C'était comme si elle n'avait pas avancé.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder, comme s'il la découvrait. Néanmoins sa manière de le faire n'était pas normale.

Il l'observait avec…. froideur.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici ?

Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à sa question, mais elle ne put répondre. Son cerveau semblait ne plus fonctionner – entendre sa voix après tout ce temps lui avait comme enlevé sa faculté de réfléchir.

Après tout il revenait des morts.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Lui se contenta de froncer les sourcils :

\- Eh bien ? Lança-t-il sèchement. Tu n'es plus capable de t'exprimer ?

Tenten fronça les sourcils et se dégagea aussitôt de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle leva les yeux sur lui et se demanda quoi demander. Elle avait bien trop de questions mais son cerveau était hors-service.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et formula la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Tu n'as plus ta marque.

Et c'était vrai. Son front était immaculé, et il était vivant. Le Hyuuga ne répondit pas. Il était étonnamment froid.

\- Tu... comment vas-tu ? Demanda Tenten sans réfléchir.

\- Bien.

Son ton était distant et sec. Tenten ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Il n'était pas dans son état normal… Ses yeux… il semblait tellement loin.

Elle allait lui demander ce qui se passait quand il reprit la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue chercher ici, Tenten ?

Tenten, confuse, fronça les sourcils. Il lui parlait comme si elle le dérangeait. Elle serra la mâchoire – de quel droit osait-il lui parler ainsi, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ?

\- Je suis venue sur ordre du village, répondit-elle avec fermeté. Hokage sama m'a envoyée te chercher.

Le prodige se leva et répliqua froidement :

\- Elle t'a envoyé me chercher, répéta-t-il avec sarcasme. Comme si je lui appartenais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lança Tenten.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, répondit-il sans même la regarder.

Tenten serra le poing. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que leur rencontre se passe ainsi. Pas du tout. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'agissait pas normalement, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas conscience du fait qu'il avait été ressuscité.

Il était tendu comme un arc, et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il se retenait de faire quelque chose de grave.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Généralement sa haine ne lui était jamais destinée, mais là cela n'était clairement pas le cas.

Il lui parlait avec tellement de….

\- Et tu crois qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait pour venir ici, je vais t'écouter? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Ton Hokage t'a envoyé à ta mort, répondit glacialement son ancien coéquipier. La moindre des choses aurait été de choisir quelqu'un de plus puissant.

…Méchanceté.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Rugit Tenten, hors d'elle. Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ce malade mental ? Tu n'es plus toi-même.

Il planta son regard glacial dans le sien.

\- _Orochimaru-sama_ ne m'a rien fait ; si ce n'est que de me rendre un service, précisa-t-il, imperturbable. Il m'a libéré de Konoha et de mon clan. Je suis enfin libre.

Tenten nota aussitôt l'insistance qu'il porta sur le « sama », signe notoire de respect profond. Depuis quand en avait-il pour ce… traitre ? Et depuis quand considérait-il son village comme tel ?

Là, la maîtresse des armes s'énerva. Elle était épuisée et vivait un enfer depuis six mois.

Elle ne supporterait pas une minute de plus le voir raconter des bêtises. Elle n'avait _pas_ autant souffert pour _ça !_

\- Te rendre service ? Regarde-toi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu n'aurais jamais prononcé ces mots. Tu n'es plus toi-même. D'ailleurs tu es mort ! Tu n'es même pas devant moi. Tu n'es que son cadavre, tu n'es pas lui, mon coéquipier est mort.

Elle jeta un regard noir au Hyuuga :

\- Tu te dis libre mais tu n'es que sa marionnette. Mon coéquipier n'aurait jamais accepté de faire ce que tu fais. Tu me dégoûte !

Un éclair de mépris passa instantanément dans ses yeux clairs, et, alors que son Byakugan s'activa de suite, Tenten su qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

Quelque chose la choqua pourtant. Son byakugan n'était pas blanc, comme d'habitude, mais rouge.

 _Le_ _Tenketsu Byakugan_ , pensa-t-elle aussitôt avec effroi.

La technique ultime des Hyuuga. _Il_ lui avait un jour parlé de cette technique interdite. Un seul sôke avait réussi à la développer, il s'appelait Haizo Hyuuga. Ainsi, il avait la capacité de fermer les tenketsus d'un seul regard et de propulser son chakra aussi loin qu'il le voulait.

Voilà comment Hinata avait senti son chakra alors qu'il se tenait à au moins 500 mètres.

Tenten essaya de bouger du lit, mais ne put pas. Son corps était comme semi paralysé, elle sentait ses membres mais n'avait pas de contrôle sur eux.

Il fut en deux secondes en face d'elle, juste en face, et Tenten, eut, pour la première fois de sa vie – peur de lui.

Il lui tira brusquement les cheveux pour qu'elle lui face fasse. Tenten grimaça.

\- Si Orochimaru-sama n'avait pas eu besoin de toi, je t'aurais tuée.

La seconde d'après il avait disparu et Tenten, en état de choc, posa la main sur son cœur, la respiration haletante.

De toute sa vie, Nejin'avait _jamais_ eu l'intention de la blesser, et ce même durant leurs entrainements.

Alors la tuer ?

Elle venait de comprendre ce qui n'existait plus chez lui. Ses sentiments avaient disparus.

Orochimaru lui avait pris son âme.

* * *

...Eh ouiii ! Neji n'a pas d'âme, n'est-ce pas fantastique ?

Je tiens à préciser que le Tenketsus Byakugan existe réellement. Je l'ai lu sur Wikia Naruto ;) Et donc sachant que Neji n'a plus son saut maudit, il est tellement puissant qu'il l'a lui-même développé, cool Neji !

Anyway je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais Tenten est incapable de prononcer le prénom de Neji. Alors pour écrire c'est une galère. On en vient à des "Lui, Le Hyuuga, le prodige ect".

Quelle horreur O.o !

Je remercie beaucoup : Caeme (qui m'offre des critiques de professionnelle), Rokushimo, Guest et Tenchou ! Merci beaucoup à vous !


	5. Chapter 5

Reviens-moi (Come back to me)

Chapitre 5 ? Ou 6 ? Que sais-je...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tenten ne vit passer que les médecins pendant à peu près une semaine. Les jours passaient sans début ni fin, et elle dormait et mangeait très peu. Pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient – une femme passait chaque jour la voir, à exactement la même heure – au coucher et lever du soleil. Son repas était servi, on lui fournissait des vêtements propres…

Au début Tenten avait refusé d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Et si c'était empoisonné ? Mais elle avait vite compris que si Oroshimaru avait voulu la tuer, il aurait tenté de le faire bien avant, or, Neji avait simplement paralysé ses membres pour la garder captive.

Alors elle mangea, se disant aussi qu'il lui serait plus facile de tous les éliminer avec de la force que sans.

Néanmoins tout cela était bizarre. Elle avait l'impression curieuse qu'on s'occupait d'elle, qu'on veillait à ce qu'elle aille bien. Un jour, Tenten essaya de parler à la femme (elle était âgée et lente), de soutirer des informations, de savoir ce qu'elle était censée faire – mais ne reçut aucune réponse. D'ailleurs la femme entrait, faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire (lui servait son repas, lui posait ses vêtements) et ressortait sans même la regarder.

Tenten avait appris à aussi l'ignorer. Elle ne revit pas Neji depuis leur dernière interaction. Même si elle faisait tout pour s'en empêcher il occupait ses pensées, et elle se demandait principalement ce qu'Orochimaru avait pu lui faire pour qu'il eut agit... ainsi.

Elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter de penser à lui et qu'elle devrait se concentrer sur elle-même plutôt. Qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit.

Mais comme toujours sa priorité était Neji, qu'il soit mort, vivant, ou… différent.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya pour la énième fois de comprendre. C'avait été bel et bien lui, elle en était sûre à présent. Pas de Genjutsu ni de clone. Mais il lui semblait manquer la majorité de ce qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait autant, sa personnalité, son âme, ses sentiments…

Elle frissonna malgré elle et elle rouvrit ses paupières, poings serrés.

Le pire restaient ses cauchemars. Neji en était le personnage principal bien sûr, et il finissait toujours mort à la fin, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Mais ils étaient contraires à ceux qu'elle faisait lorsqu'il n'était plus là.

A présent elle le voyait l'attaquer sans pitié, et elle ne mourait pas, qu'importe l'intensité de sa douleur. Elle était onbligée de le tuer elle-même pour qu'il arrête.

Tenten revoyait encore son regard s'éteindre lentement, son air plein de haine le quitter, puis enfin la marque de son front disparaitre.

Etait-ce ce qu'elle devrait faire s'il venait à attaquer Konoha sous les ordres de Orochimaru ? Le tuer ?

 _Jamais elle ne pourrait.  
_  
Tenten inspira profondément et décida de ranger Neji dans un coin de sa tête.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie sa mission. Et Tenten était une kunoichi – elle était en mission, qu'elle le veuille ou non – elle devait ramener le corps de Neji, qu'importe son état.

 _Mais ses yeux… la manière dont il l'avait regardée._

Comme si elle n'était rien.

Tenten secoua la tête. Elle observa la seule fenêtre de la pièce - qui affichait constamment la même image : des arbres et une pluie constante - et se mit à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce.

La pièce dans lequel résidait Tenten était grande mais ne contenait aucune porte, seulement une fenêtre, qui était composée, d'après Tenten, d'un matériau incassable – elle avait bien évidemment essayé de la casser et avait fini avec un coude cassé.

Après cela Tenten n'avait plus essayé de s'échapper. Elle attendait plutôt avec _hâte_ de de savoir ce qu'Orochimaru attendait d'elle.

Mais rester seule dans cette pièce allait bientôt finir par la rendre folle, elle en était certaine. Pourtant à première vue sa chambre aurait pu être bien pire : elle avait sa propre salle de bain et tout était propre. Mais l'atmosphère ne suivait pas. La pièce était… froide, sombre, et surtout silencieuse. Comme si elle était seule, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bâtiment qu'elle-même.

Impossible sachant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait au moins la vieille dame et Neji...

Quel intérêt de la garder enfermée, tout en la nourrissant et en s'occupant d'elle ?

Elle savait parfaitement qu'Orochimaru était derrière tout ça, pourtant elle ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Qu'attendait-il d'elle ?

Tenten s'arrêta de marcher et décida plus intelligent de s'entrainer. Son corps était trop engourdit et elle avait _besoin_ d'exercice. Sans ses armes et avec si peu d'espace, elle faisait l'entrainement de base : des flexions, du shadow boxing, vraiment tout pour ne pas perdre la main.

Alors qu'elle envoyait des coups de pieds et de poing dans le vide, son esprit vagabonda. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Shikamaru et de Hinata. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient en vie et en sécurité. Elle regretta d'avoir été impulsive et de les avoir laissés derrière, de ne même pas avoir pensé à eux. Elle les avait probablement mis en danger.

Soudainement une porte apparut juste en face d'elle, et Tenten, qui lançait tout juste un coup de pied dans le vide, se trouva nez à nez avec Neji.

Il attrapa son pied et neutralisa son coup sans grande difficulté.

Tenten, la respiration haletante, mis cinq secondes avant de réagir. Sa main sur son pied fit bêtement accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle tira sur son pied pour qu'il la lâche et recula de quelques pas. Neji lui, observa sa main sans expression notoire.

Mais Tenten le connaissait parfaitement pour remarquer son minuscule froncement de sourcil, chose qu'il faisait quand il était surpris, ou étonné.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine quand il leva les yeux sur elle. C'était assez bizarre. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se méfier de lui auparavant – elle le connaissait par cœur et avait une _entière confiance_ en lui. Mais au fond de son cœur elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas face à _son_ Neji.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Cela doit être difficile de s'entrainer dans un endroit si étroit, remarqua-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Tenten, surprise, fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il dise ça. Lui qui voulait la tuer ! Elle ne trouva pas quoi répondre et préféra ne rien dire.

\- Mais Konoha ne mérite pas ton entrainement.

\- Comment ça ?

Il ne répondit pas mais se contenta de l'observer. Tenten attendit patiemment qu'il réponde, comme ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Mais la seule chose qu'il fit, c'est faire volte-face et s'en aller.

\- Orochimaru-sama veut te voir, l'entendit-elle dire.

Tenten ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle de dépêcha de le suivre.

* * *

La neige était partout et son extrême blancheur faisait presque mal aux yeux.

« Je ne sens plus son chakra… »

\- Moi non plus, grommela Shikamaru, agacé. Tenten n'aurait jamais dû partir.

Il neigeait énormément et ils avaient pourchassé Tenten depuis 48 heures, en vain – Tenten avait _littéralement_ disparut.

 _On ferait mieux de rentrer_ , pensa Shikamaru.

Hinata quant à elle, serra le poing. Ses yeux lui brulaient, elle était presque sur le point de pleurer, mais elle ne se permettrait aucune faiblesse.

\- C'est de ma faute, admit-elle avec culpabilité.

Shikamaru n'était pas très proche de Hinata mais il ne la laisserait pas penser une chose pareille.

Il l'observa.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il avec sérieux. Tenten a été imprudente et égoïste, mais en même temps il fallait s'y attendre. Elle ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour lui. Rentrons à Konoha – nous serons plus utiles avec nos informations qu'ici.

Hinata baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

\- A mon avis, ajouta Shikamaru, un kekkei genkai doit masquer leurs chakra. Si tu ne l'as pas vu, c'est qu'il doit sans doute être très puissant. Il vaudrait mieux que des ninjas sensoriels interviennent.

La Hyuuga acquiesça mollement.

N'était-elle capable de _rien_ ?

* * *

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir très peu éclairé, Tenten observait le dos de son coéquipier. Il avait exactement la même apparence qu'avant la guerre. Les cheveux aussi longs, la même carrure et la même pilosité - cela voulait dire imberbe.

C'était comme si le temps s'était figé sur lui. Cela faisait six mois qu'il était parti, et il avait _exactement_ la même apparence.

\- Neji.

Habituellement, il aurait penché la tête sur le côté pour lui montrer qu'elle avait son entière attention, mais là il continua de marcher comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle posa tout de même sa question :

\- Neji, où sommes-nous ?

Il y eut un long silence, où Tenten sut que Neji ne répondrait pas. Mais sans s'arrêter de marcher elle l'entendit dire :

\- Dans un monde parallèle, répondit-il contre toute attente.

\- Qu'est-ce que Orochimaru veut de moi ?

\- Probablement t'inclure dans ses expériences.

\- Et ça, ça ne te dérange pas, qu'il me fasse du mal ?

Tenten accéléra le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il regardait droit devant lui, tel un robot.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il te fait, cela ne me regarde en rien.

Il ne se sentait même pas concerné par elle, à présent ?! Et il ne ressentait aucun remords ! N'y tenant plus, Tenten le retint brusquement par le bras :

\- Regarde-moi au moins dans les yeux quand je te parle !

 _\- Ne me touche pas._

Il dégagea son bras, comme si elle venait de le brûler.

Tenten, blessée, fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Lança-t-elle alors. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Tu ne te souviens plus de moi, de Lee ? De l'équipe Gai ?

Pour toute réponse il lui jeta un regard exaspéré et lui lança avec indiffèrence :

\- Je me moque éperdumment de qui tu es. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais. A présent tu n'es rien à mes yeux. Tu devrais le comprendre.

Tenten serra le poing. Elle sentit son coeur se briser. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans ton état normal, qu'il disait des bétises... que jamais Neji lui dirait ça. Mais il avait tellement l'air d'y croire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire aussi.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, il reprenait déjà marche, et elle dû serrer les poings jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Elle valait mieux que ça. Elle était à l'ANBU. Elle était une kunoichi.

Elle ferait son travail.

* * *

Orochimaru avait encore une fois changé de physique. Les même yeux jaunes, le même teint blafard – mais à présent il semblait même avoir rajeuni. Il se tenait debout derrière une table où jonchaient ce qui semblait être des organes humains, et où visiblement, il les disséquait presque avec plaisir. Quand Tenten arriva Il l'observa avec un sourire mauvais et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Tenten ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Oh, oui, acquiesça-t-il alors. Insolente. C'est exactement pour cela que je t'ai choisi, Tenten.

La manière dont il prononça son prénom - de manière trainante - lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne ferai jamais rien pour vous !

Elle s'approcha de lui, prête à lui en mettre une, mais Orochimaru n'eut même pas besoin de bouger que Neji s'interposa. Il attrapa son poignet :

\- Respecte Orochimaru sama ou tu vas le regretter, menaça-t-il froidement. Bloquer tes poumons sera aussi simple que de briser une allumette.

Tenten, qui en avait marre de ce Neji en forme de serviteur, répondit avec autant de haine que lui :

\- Essaie et on verra si c'est aussi simple !

Elle l'observa, comme si elle le mettait au défi de la blesser. Il n'en fit rien. Son visage se déchira en une grimace, et Neji serra les dents. Tenten fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète :

\- Neji ?

\- Il ne _peut_ _pas_ te blesser, intervint la voix trainante de Orochimaru. Du moins il n'en a pas envie.

Tenten lui jeta un regard meurtrier :

\- C'est VOUS qui l'avez mis dans cet état ! Ne venez pas me parler comme si on était amis, salaud !

Orochimaru souriait toujours. Il croisa les bras et se contenta de l'observer. Il portait une longue cape noire qui faisait beaucoup ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.

\- Au contraire, dit-il. Tu devrais me remercier. J'ai réanimé son corps. N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

Tenten, à sa grande surprise, ne le contredit pas. Elle était incapable de mentir. Depuis qu'il était mort sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Elle vivait parce que son corps le lui permettait, mais mentalement, elle-même n'était plus trop en vie. Elle avait tout fait pour être la plus occupée possible – des missions, de l'entrainement, et encore des missions.

Elle s'était éloignée de tous ses amis. Même Lee et Gai ne comprenaient pas réellement ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Le fait que Neji soit devant elle aujourd'hui, plus ou moins, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré, au fond. Et elle en avait honte.

Mais comment avait-il pu oser la quitter ? La laisser derrière ? Partir sans elle ?

Tenten serra son poing. Neji tenait toujours son poignet, et elle sentait la douceur et la fraicheur de sa paume.

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix fut à peine audible :

\- …Je le désirais en effet, mais pourquoi l'avoir rendu dans cet état, pourquoi me garder prisonnière ici, pourquoi avoir volé tous ces cadavres ?!

Orochimaru persifla.

\- Une fois mort il n'y a que moi qui leur trouve un intérêt. Je ne suis en rien responsable de son état actuel. La revitalisation comprend des sacrifices. Le mort doit donner ce qui est plus important à ses yeux. Beaucoup perdent leur puissance ou leur physique. Le Hyuuga a perdu ses émotions. Mais, ajouta-t-il avec un rire lent et mauvais, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne les a pas. Le revitalisé - comme j'aime les appeler - garde ses habitudes, ses souvenis, son instinct, ses réflexes. Ainsi le Hyuuga n'a pas pu te blesser.

C'était trop d'informations à la fois. Tenten ne sut pas quoi répondre avant une quinzaine de secondes, et au final elle demanda :

\- Mais… Neji m'a frappé cette semaine. Et il a paralysé ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Il est sous mes ordres et je le lui ai demandé, se contenta de répondre Orochimaru. Il me doit la vie. Dorénavant je suis, à ses yeux, plus important que quiconque. Tu peux la lâcher, dit-il à Neji, qui obéit aussitôt.

Tenten sentit son cœur se briser une fois encore. Voir Neji dans ses conditions lui donnait envie de pleurer. Son regard était éteint et il semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était sous la solde d'un des plus grands ennemis de Konoha.

Tenten haïssa Orochimaru davantage. Son sang bouilla dans ses veines. Elle serra le poing.

\- Il s'agit de mon fiancé, rugit-elle. MON PARTENAIRE ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de le traiter comme tel. AUCUN DROIT ! J'aurais préféré le voir MORT que comme ça !

Tenten avait hurlé la dernière phrase.

\- C'est totalement faux et tu le sais bien. Ton cœur est bien trop fragile tu ferais tout pour lui. Voilà pourquoi tu feras ce que je te demande.

\- La seule chose que je ferai, c'est vous tuer !

Son sourire disparut. A présent il ressemblait vraiment à un serpent. Son regard était menaçant et terrifiant.

\- Si tu me donnes ce que je veux, dit-il, le Hyuuga t'appartient.

Tenten desserra son poing. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle ne devait pas accepter. Orochimaru était un traitre, un chien de l'enfer. Elle était kunoichi à Konoha, sous les ordres de Tsunade son Hokage. Travailler pour Orochimaru ferait d'elle une traitre aussi.

Et Tenten, traitre à Konoha ? Impossible. Son village était _tout_ pour elle.

Mais Neji était encore plus important, si c'était possible, il était son cœur, son âme, sa vie, tout ça à la fois.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi… ? »

* * *

Voilà. Je suis désolée pour le retard du update. J'avais des partiels (ugh) et j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre. J'écrivais un peu chaque jours, puis j'ai écris un OS qui a l'air nul, puis j'ai supprimé un passage... anyway

On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'Orochimaru veut de Tenten mais cela se saura au prochain chapitre.

Je sais que le comportement de Neji est confus. Il l'est parce qu'il l'est pour Tenten...

Anyway j'arrête de parler ! A la prochaine ! Merci d'avoir lu, et merci à tous ceux qui commenteront, vous êtes comme un salaire pour moi (haha) 


	6. Chapter 6

Helloo, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. A ce train là je dois sûrement perdre des lecteurs, mais après tout j'écris pour le plaisir et je ne veux surtout pas me forcer et vous sortir un chapitre bâclé et inintéressant.

D'ailleurs le chapitre est assez court, mais il y a dedans les infos qu'il faut.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

Reviens-Moi (Come Back to me)

Chapitre 6

* * *

Orochimaru observa la jeune ANBU avec un sourire avide. Il allait _enfin_ avoir ce qu'il désirait tant, la puissance, le pouvoir, l'impossible...

Il se félicita intérieurement.

Il avait visé juste en désignant Tenten. Elle était forte d'esprit, courageuse et ferait tout pour les siens, surtout pour le Hyuuga. Kabuto avait eu raison - il existait entre ces deux ninjas un lien très intime, difficilement atteignable, et surtout dangereux. Les deux jeunes gens dépendaient de l'un l'autre, et cette relation risquait d'être nocive si elle était mal gérée. Il pouvait facilement citer en exemple Hashirama Senjuu et Madara Uchiha, ou alors ; fait plus récent - Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux avaient une amitié telle qu'elle les avait brisé et s'était transformée en haine. Mais lorsque l'amour était impliqué - le vrai, celui qui allait _au-delà_ de la passion - il en résultait un duo invincible.

Et Orochimaru savait que finalement leur réel point faible était eux-même. Ainsi, Tenten, qui avait la capacité de lui donner ce qu'il désirait avec ardeur, ferait exactement ce qu'il voudrait et ce, sans même réfléchir.

Tenten quant à elle restait silencieuse et attendait avec impatience que le sannin lui dise ce qu'il désirait d'elle, aux aguets. Elle gardait un œil sur Neji cependant, car lui aussi ne la lâchait pas du regard, l'expression vide.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, expliqua lentement Orochimaru en pesant chaque mot, pour implanter tous les kekkei genkais en ma personne à l'aide de ta technique légendaire du fuinjutsu.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, abasourdie. Une telle chose était impossible. Le fuinjutsu était l'Art des Sceaux. Il consistait à enfermer des objets (comme elle le faisait si bien), des êtres vivants ou du chakra dans un réceptacle tel du papier, afin de pouvoir les libérer une fois le moment venu. Bien sûr ce que l'on pouvait sceller variait selon notre maîtrise de la technique. Tenten savait qu'il était impossible de sceller quelque chose d'aussi puissant qu'un gêne héréditaire - et même si celà était possible, la technique devait demander énormément de chakra, ce que Tenten manquait.

Manifestement Orochimaru était un vieux fou.

Le sannin s'humidifia lentement les lèvres, presque amusé par la réaction de la kunoichi.

\- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi j'ai besoin de _toi_ , n'est-ce-pas ? Pas de kekkei genkai ni de réserve de chakra impressionnante. La réponse est simple. Je t'ai remarqué depuis que le sandaime a décidé de te mettre à l'orphelinat.

\- _Vous_ m'avez remarquée ?

Tenten pensait que ce sadique n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke.

\- Oui. Enfin ton sang, c'est ton sang que j'ai vu. Avec lui, tu peux tout sceller, de l'être humain au morceau de bois, et bien sûr, les kekkei genkai.

La kunoichi fut parcourue d'un frisson inconfortable. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Enfin, elle savait qu'elle était à l'aise avec le fuinjutsu - elle avait un nombre incalculable d'armes, mais c'était tout. Jamais elle ne serait capable de sceller un être humain !

\- Tu es idéale pour mes expériences, poursuivit le vieillard. J'aimerais que tu m'implantes – à partir de ton sang – tous les kekkei genkais possibles, car ton ADN en est la clef.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes ! S'énerva Tenten en serrant les poings. En quoi mon ADN serait capable d'une telle chose ? C'est ridicule !

\- Au contraire. Tu es un être impressionnant, Tenten. Parfaitement équilibré – ton taux de chakra n'est pas impressionnant, mais il suffit à tes capacités. Tu es aussi forte au Ninjutsu qu'au taijutsu. Ce parfait contrôle de toi-même est d'ailleurs perçu dans ton excellence au maniement des armes, et au plus important, au fuinjutsu, où tu excelles. (Il marqua une pause et se toucha le menton, songeur.) Ton problème est que tu manques de chakra, mais si tu avais la capacité de chakra d'un Uzumaki, tu serais invincible. Tu maîtriserais tous les dôjotsus. Car c'est dans ton sang, tu es compatible à tout.

Si Tenten avait des ninchakus, elle les lui aurait jeté au visage. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus insultée qu'à ce moment précis.

\- Rock Lee est celui qui m'a enseigné le taijutsu, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, et Neji m'a enseigné le ninjutsu. Si je me débrouille pas mal, je ne le dois qu'à mes coéquipiers. Cela n'a rien avoir avec mon ADN ni à la chance, mais à mon travail.

Orochimaru secoua a tête et croisa les bras.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou ! Hurla Tenten. Je ne suis pas capable d'une telle chose. Je le saurais sinon. Et même si j'étais capable, je ne le ferai pas. A quoi cela va vous servir d'avoir toutes ces techniques ?!

\- Cela te regarde en rien, hissa l'homme serpent avec froideur. Que tu ne me croies ou pas, ce n'est pas la question. Tu vas faire ce que je te demande. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le détruis, et cette fois aucune revitalisation n'est possible. Après tout, ajouta-t-il avec mépris, ce n'est certainement pas _moi_ qui aie besoin de lui. Des marionnettes telles que lui, j'en trouve des dizaines, aussi efficace soit-il.

Il désigna Neji d'un regard, et Tenten se figea d'horreur.

Non. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre une _deuxième fois_.

Soudainement, comme à chaque fois que Neji était impliqué, elle se mit à trembler, et respirer lui fut presque impossible. Elle respira fort, une fois, deux fois, et comme toujours, serra son poing. Lorsqu'elle faisait cela, elle y mettait toute sa force, afin que la douleur ressentie ne soit que physique, et non pas morale.

Car la douleur spirituelle était la pire. Elle tuait le peu de principe qu'il lui restait. Et Tenten était encore debout.

Et elle le resterait pour Neji.

Orochimaru se mit à rire - un rire glacial, qui la fit sur le champ sortir de ses pensées. Il secoua sa main comme pour lui faire signe de venir.

\- Tu acceptes, dit-il alors.

 _La question n'y était même pas_ , pensa aussitôt Tenten _._

Évidemment qu'elle acceptait. Qu'était Konoha à côté de Neji Hyuuga ? Et alors, si elle créait en Orochimaru l'être le plus puissant depuis la guerre ? Cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'écrire le nom des kekkei genkais sur ma peau, comme lorsque tu écris le nom d'une arme sur du papier pour la commander. Je vais te tenir la main pour te donner assez de chakra.

Mais Tenten ne l'entendait plus. Ses pas la guidèrent vers lui tel un automate, et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle saisit le pinceau qu'on lui tendit.

\- **Shikotsumyaku,** commanda Orochimaru, bras tendus.

l'Ostéoflorescence, pensa Tenten. L'art de manipuler sa masse osseuse.

\- Tu trempes ton pinceau dans le sang de Kimimaro, expliqua le vieillard avec impatience. Puis tu le scelles comme tu le fais si bien sur ma peau. J'avoue que j'ai dû me faire greffer un doigt de ce Kaguka, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Tenten s'exécuta sans même se rendre compte que ce qu'il disait était absolument écœurant.

Kanji par kanji, elle écrivit. Puis après un enchaînement compliqué des mains, le kekkei genkai fut scellé. Tenten n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait capable de faire une telle chose. Que le fuinjutsu pouvait se pratiquer à même la peau - chose qui était ma foi, forte intéressante.

Mais elle s'en fichait.

Parfois l'on prenait des décisions qui étaient totalement contraires à notre personne, à ce que l'on croyait et ce pour lequel l'on se battait. Tenten n'avait jamais cru à ce dicton : pour elle il était impossible que l'on se trahisse soit même. Elle se battait fièrement pour son village depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle aspirait à devenir un grand ninja - tout cela pour être assez puissante afin de pouvoir protéger ceux qu'elle aimait et, tel était son nindô, protéger les siens.

Jamais n'aurait-t-elle cru que son nindô allait aller à l'encontre de ses principes.

\- **Jiton**.

Un coup de pinceau dans le sang d'elle ne savait qui, puis elle le scellait sur sa peau. Il était hors de question de se poser trop de question. Elle faisait cela pour Neji, et cela suffisait.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour trahir son Hokage.

Et pourtant.

Voilà qu'elle faisait face à l'ennemi de longue date du village, Orochimaru, et voilà qu'elle lui donnait exactement ce qu'il voulait, insensé soit-t-il. Elle allait tourner dos aux siens, et ce sans même ressentir de remords.

Tenten allait l'aider à créer l'être qui allait sans doute être la perte de son village.

\- **Bakuton** , ordonna Oroshimaru, la voix pleine d'excitation. L'art de l'explosion m'a toujours fasciné. Deidara me remercierait.

Était-ce ce que Tenten était devenue ? Un robot sans émotion, et par-dessus tout une traître ?

 _Mais j'ai une bonne raison_ , se raisonna-t-elle vivement. _Je ne fais pas ça pour rien._

\- **Sharingan**.

Tenten bloqua ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais été proche des Uchiha en tout cas.

...Et depuis quand l'amour était-il sensé ? Ne disait-on pas que, plus l'on aimait, moins cela n'avait de sens ? Moins la raison était impliquée ?

Et Neji comptait plus que tout. Il avait toujours compté plus que tout. Elle osait même avouer à présent qu'il comptait plus que Rock Lee, plus que Gai… plus que son village. D'ailleurs, à présent que c'était clair, n'était-elle pas au final fidèle à Neji Hyuuga, plutôt qu'à Konoha ?

Au fond d'elle Tenten savait que oui.

Car ses derniers mois, elle aurait très bien pu quitter le village, ou pire, mettre fin à sa vie... Mais non. Officiellement Tenten n'était pas lâche ; elle affrontait les épreuves et les regardaient droit dans les yeux. Mettre fin à sa vie avait été par conséquent une solution à oublier. Elle aurait très bien pu pourtant. Le suivre dans la mort - n'est-ce pas ce que plusieurs couples faisaient ? Mais Tenten ne pouvait pas abandonner. Par conséquent elle s'était acharnée à enchainer missions sur mission, ayant pour seule raison qu'elle le faisait pour son village.

C'était le prétexte qu'elle avait utilisé pour expliquer ses agissements.

Mais la réalité était tout autre : Tenten faisait ses missions pour s'oublier, pour ne pas _penser_. Son travail n'avait été qu'un masque qui cachait ses sentiments, un simple prétexte pour ne pas qu'elle se laisse aller à l'agonie qui la tourmentait depuis ces mois. Car Konoha n'était plus Konoha sans lui. Il n'y avait plus de maison là où il n'était plus. Car Neji et Tenten avaient toujours été Neji et Tenten, voire même Nejiten, une équipe, un duo, un couple.

Et lorsqu'il manquait une partie d'une paire, elle s'effondrait automatiquement.

Ainsi il n'y avait plus de raison - seul importait de retrouver sa moitié, qu'importe le prix à payer.

Son cerveau lui hurlait pourtant que non, elle était folle, à quoi pensait-elle ?!

Mais les mots résonnaient dans le vide à présent.

Elle avait décidé.

Ainsi Tenten, scella en Orochimaru le rinnegan, l'œil de tous les yeux, et, vidée de son chakra, s'effondra à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd.

[-O-O-O-O]

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Tenten ne vit que le ciel. Il était gris, parsemé de nuages tous aussi pâles. Des flocons de neiges glacés tombaient lentement sur son visage. Le ciel semblait se balancer d'avant en arrière, et ce ne fut que lorsque Tenten baissa les yeux qu'elle comprit pourquoi.

Neji Hyuuga la portait sans ses bras, et il marchait doucement, yeux fixés sur l'horizon. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait que son menton. Elle sentait son torse musclé contre sa joue, et Tenten – bêtement – rougit.

Elle n'avait pas fait face à sa proximité ces derniers temps, ainsi elle en fut presque… intimidée.

Neji, comme toujours, remarqua sans même regarder qu'elle s'était réveillée, puisqu'il s'exprima :

\- Tu as épuisé tout ton chakra. Je t'ai retrouvée évanouie près de la forêt.

Tenten, pourtant affaiblie par son évanouissement, trouva ses mots curieux.

\- Tu m'as _retrouvée ?_ Ne put que répéter la kunoichi, mais seul un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Mais Neji l'ignora :

\- La prudence est très importante lorsque l'on est shinobi. Tu devrais le savoir, je te l'ai assez répété il me semble.

Ses mots avaient été prononcés sur un ton égal, sans émotion. Comme s'il lui répétait une leçon. Pas avec l'agacement et l'inquiétude qui auraient dû teinter sa voix de velours, ni avec le ton de reproche qui aurait dû y figurer.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? » Questionna alors Tenten en regardant autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que de la forêt.

Neji baissa les yeux sur elle.

\- Tenten, dit-il alors sur un ton agacé, à ton avis, où allons-nous ? Nous rentrons à Konoha.

Il lui parlait comme si ce qu'il disait était _logique_ , mais surtout comme s'il était à nouveau son coéquipier. Son coéquipier _simplement_ , pas son partenaire. Son ton était strictement professionnel, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Néanmoins il n'y avait plus de haine dans sa voix, pas comme lorsqu'il lui avait parlé plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait scellé en Orochimaru les plus puissants kekkei genkais du monde ninja.

Tenten se figea dans ses bras. Quelque chose clochait, et elle ne sut poser le doigt sur _quoi_.

Puis elle comprit.

\- Neji. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre ?

\- Nous avons gagné, répondit-il avec ennui.

\- Mais avant cela ? Pressa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Le Hyuuga marqua une pause et l'observa comme si c'était _elle_ qui avait un problème, et non lui.

\- J'ai été blessé en tentant de protéger Naruto et Hinata-sama. Heureusement, Hinata sama est intervenue.

\- …Comment ça ?

\- Si elle ne m'avait pas sauvé en ouvrant tous mes tenketsus, expliqua-t-il avec un ton indifférent, je serais mort. Je lui dois ma vie à présent.

Tenten crut que son cœur allait la lâcher, et s'il ne l'avait pas portée, ses jambes se seraient certainement dérobées sous ses pieds.

\- Non, dit-elle précipitamment d'une voix blanche. Non, Neji, tu es mort ce jour-là.

Neji l'observa d'un œil incertain.

\- Non, Tenten. Hinata sama m'a sauvé. Je ne serais pas là sinon.

\- Mais non… NON ! S'écria-t-elle avec violence. Tu divagues complètement ! Neji, tu es mort ce jour là. Tu es MORT ! Et c'est Orochimaru qui t'as réanimé, et aujourd'hui tu es là parce que _je_ suis venue te chercher !

Elle avait parlé avec un débit impressionnant, telle une folle, et elle ferma la bouche.

Il y eut un court silence où il l'observa sans rien dire, puis Neji se remit en marche.

\- Tu as fait une chute impressionnante dans la foret, Tenten. Ta mémoire te joue des tours. Tu devrais te reposer. La fatigue est un mauvais élément chez un shinobi.

Tenten ne dit mot, bouche bée. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir la situation, elle avait l'impression de se noyer.

L'infâme vérité se répétait néanmoins sans fin dans son esprit :

 _Il a perdu la mémoire, il a perdu la mémoire, il a perdu la mémoire…_

Non, c'était pire. Sa mémoire avait été changée. Que diable lui avait fait Orochimaru ? Et _dans quel but ?_

\- Tu n'étais pas là pour le voir, insista Neji avec véhémence, mais c'est Hinata sama qui m'a sauvé.

Ecœurée, la maîtresse des armes se dégagea violemment de lui. Une fois sur pieds, elle lui tourna vivement le dos.

\- Je préfère marcher, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Si Neji fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. D'ailleurs, il accepta sans rien dire, pas le moins du monde dérangé par sa requête.

\- A ta guise.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence mortel.

Quand le vent glacé se leva, Tenten ne le sentit pas.

Car Tenten agonisait.

* * *

Pauvre Tenten.

Neji, sérieusement ?!

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre a été compréhensible ! Je remercie vraiment mes reviewers, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. :)


End file.
